youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Emerald Chaos
"Chaos Emerald Chaos" (Japanese: カオスエメラルドを手に入れろ! Kaosu Emerarudo o Te ni Irero!?, lit. Get the Chaos Emerald!) is the fourth episode in the anime series, Sonic X. It aired in Japan on April 27, 2003 and September 27, 2003 in US. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Doctor Eggman *E-11 Beacon (First appearance) *Bocoe *Decoe *Scarlet Garcia (First appearance) *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Danny (First appearance) *Francis (First appearance) *Helen (First appearance) (Cameo) *Mister Stewart (First appearance) *The President (First appearance) *The Advisor (First appearance) *Jerome Wise (First appearance) *News Crew *Construction Site workers *Students from Chris's class *The School Principal (First appearance) *Undercover G.U.N. agent *Mrs. Wendy (mentioned) Songs Japanese Version *"Sonic Drive"- Opening Theme *"MI-RA-I"- Ending Theme English Version *"Gotta Go Fast"- 4kids Opening Theme Plot The episode begins at Chris' house, where he and Chuck are given the information that they were sent to the human world by Chaos Control with the use of the Chaos Emeralds. Chuck worries that they have all disappeared due to the effects of Chaos Control, but Sonic decides to remain positive that they haven't. They all light up at the prospect of being able to get back home. The scene briefly touches upon a construction site, which happens to be the hiding place of a Chaos Emerald. Then, the episode turns to a new scene where the President, his advisor, and Jerome Wise are discussing the whereabouts of the new visitors from another world. They have been able to pin-point the location of Sonic and his friends (except for Knuckles who went off on his own) and are determined that Dr. Eggman has surfaced on an island in the Southern Sea. The President originally tells the advisor to go out and stop them all immediately. However, he quickly states that it would be in their best interest to not act out of haste and wait until they have more information on these people. The President tells him to hurry, bunching them all in as "Dr. Eggman's Terrorist Group". The advisor tells him that Dr. Eggman is already being monitored by the Southern Sea police patrol. At Eggman's base, a small wooden boat lands on the island with one undercover agent signalling a lighthouse that he has successfully reached the area. Jerome asks about the animals, and the advisor replies that he has sent Mr. Stewart to watch over the boy with whom the animals seem to be accompanied. The next day at Chris' school, Mr. Stewart walks in on Chris' class with the Principal. The students are given the news that Mr. Stewart will be their new teacher and the class proceeds. After the lesson, Mr. Stewart stops in front of Chris and asks if he's the son of industrialist Nelson Thorndyke and film actress Linsey Flai which Chris says he is. When asked about it, Mr. Stewart claims to be a fan of Lindsey Thorndyke. Then, he asks what Chris' favorite animal is which he replies "Hedgehogs, I guess". Back at the construction site, one of the machines has hit the Chaos Emerald head-on and has begun to go out of control. It rides around the area and proceeds to destroy the equipment and vehicles. The machine eventually stops just as suddenly as it began. The next day, Scarlet Garcia reports that a construction crew has found a mysterious gem that emits "electric pulses". The cause of the noise and disruption on all the TVs is reported to be the energy from that Chaos Emerald. They have not removed it yet due to the danger of doing so. Cream and Cheese, who happen to be watching the news, spot the drawing of the green Chaos Emerald that Scarlet is holding up. Cream and Cheese quickly run outside where Sonic is resting on a tree branch. They tell him that there is big trouble. Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman is watching the very same news report. He grins and tells Decoe to bring him his cards. He inserts them into the slot machine and draws up E-11 Beacon. Eggman and Beacon set out with the government agent overseeing them. He reports to an anonymous person that the terrorists have moved out. Tails and Amy get inside the Tornado II and prepare for takeoff in search of the Chaos Emerald. Sonic had already headed out by himself to reach the top of a building. Once there, he says that he will wait for Tails and Amy. Dr. Eggman is flying over the ocean in his Eggmobile with Beacon when he gets word from his radar that missiles are heading in his direction. He turns around and notices them heading his way. This was obviously the government agent's doing. Eggman is unfazed, however, and is actually quite excited. Beacon flies around the missiles and lures them into the sea and Eggman is heavily disappointed, stating that he thought they'd allow him to enjoy himself a little more than that. At that point, they set off into the city. While sitting in class that day, Chris looks through the window and sees Dr. Eggman's beacon fly by. He gasps and realizes that trouble is ahead, proceeding to leave the class. Stewart is more than suspicious and decides to follow him, telling the class to study on their own. Chris skates across the streets and spots Eggman flying overhead with Stewart tailing Chris in his car. Tails and Amy finally reach Sonic's location which prompts Sonic to get up and head towards the area where the Emerald was spotted. At that exact area, the news crew is talking amongst themselves before they spot Eggman and E-11 heading towards them. The citizens begin to run away in a panic. Sonic stops on one of the rooftops and sees the large crowd. He then turns and notices Eggman flying across the area, which prompts him to smirk and head after the doctor. It doesn't take long at all for Eggman to realize he's being chased by Sonic. Eggman sends Beacon after Sonic while he tends to the Chaos Emerald. The robot rams into Sonic and starts playing with him in the air, and the hedgehog is obviously helpless. Tails and Amy fly by and see the situation at hand. Amy tosses him the ring, saying that he should be able to win with it. Sonic tries a grab it, but misses and plummets to the ground below. Tails and Amy then head after him. Eggman lands and reaches the Chaos Emerald. He spots it in the dirt and goes to collect it, but is beaten to it when Chris picks it up right before him. The boy, having not seen Eggman there, congratulates himself. However, Eggman quickly snatches it back and gets into his Eggmobile in an attempt to fly away with it. Chris doesn't want to let go of it and starts to fight Eggman to get it back. Eggman pushes him away and takes off with Chris grabbing the extension of the Eggmobile, carrying him into the sky with Eggman. Sonic ends up getting rammed by Beacon once again and the robot continues to play with him. Tails flies towards Sonic's location and Amy tosses him the recovered ring. Sonic grabs it and spins right through the robot, destroying it. Sonic then spots Eggman flying across the area with Chris hanging on to his Eggmobile. He immediately chases after them. Chris manages to climb onto the Eggmobile and tries to grasp the Chaos Emerald. After another fight, Chris almost falls from the craft as he grabs Eggman's mustache. Eggman quickly throws him off afterwards and fixes it, only to shortly realize that his Chaos Emerald is gone. Chris plummets to the streets below with the Emerald in his hand. Mr. Stewart sees this and drives to his location. He opens his car's hood and inflates the seats, attempting to break his fall himself. However, Sonic arrives in time and grabs Chris right before he hits the street. Then, Mr. Stewart sighs and decides to drive back to the school. Back at Chris' house, the group looks over their prize, the green Chaos Emerald. Then, Chris apologizes to Sonic for causing him trouble, but Sonic says that it's no trouble at all due to the fact that he was the one who recovered the Emerald for them. Chris is delighted by Sonic's approval and they all smile as the credits roll. Trivia *On the Australian DVD, the episode is named "Get the Chaos Emerald!" just like the Japanese version. *For some reason Chris' previous teacher's name was changed from "Mrs. Wendy" to "Mrs. Westerly". Category:Sonic X Category:TV Shows